Autonomous vehicles have the ability to operate without the intervention of a human operator, e.g., driver; that is, a vehicle controller makes decisions about accelerating, braking, and/or steering the vehicle. A vehicle may be fully autonomous or semiautonomous. A semiautonomous vehicle is autonomous only in particular situations, for example, highway driving or parallel parking, or with respect to certain vehicle subsystems, for example, braking but not acceleration or steering. A fully autonomous vehicle has a vehicle controller that simultaneously controls each of accelerating, braking, and steering.
Vehicles include passenger compartments to house occupants, if any, of the vehicles. The passenger compartment includes front seats disposed at a front of the passenger compartment and rear seats disposed behind the front seats. The front seats are either two buckets seats or a bench seat holding up to two or three occupants. The rear seats are also either two buckets seats or a bench seat holding up to two or three occupants. The passenger compartments of some vehicles also include third-row seats at a rear of the passenger compartment. The front seats, rear seats, and third-row seats all face in a vehicle-forward direction.